FIG. 3(a) shows an example of a typical carrying device for conveying an extra-thin printed board whose thickness is some dozens of microns. Rollers 1 having smooth contact surfaces 1a are juxtaposed in a carrier direction f1. FIG. 3(b) shows another example, wherein rotation axles 2 are juxtaposed in a carrier direction, and disks 3 are provided on the rotation axles 2 with suitable intervals.
When carrying extra-thin printed boards with these devices, the extra thin printed boards are placed on the rollers 1 or disks 3 to be driven and rolled, and said printed boards are conveyed by a rolling force of the roller 1, etc.